Hyouka: Vanilla Sunday
by Jyoohan
Summary: [Rating: MA] After the event at the pool, Oreki Houtarou tends to his newly acquired battle scars. However, an unexpected visitor invades his home, drawing him away from his grey lifestyle. You can't escape. [Update: Chapter 1 v3, Check profile for detail.]
1. The Morning Call (1)

**Hyouka: Vanilla Sunday**

**Written by Jyoohan**

**Edited by Yuurei-san**

* * *

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: If you are reading this work, you are claiming you are old enough to be reading this type of material.

* * *

**The Morning Call (1)**

I'm peacefully alone in my room, but the not so subtle heat could hardly be ignored. I took another deep breath for the nth time. This stuffy shirt clings to my skin whilst I'm laid out atop my bed. A trickle of sweat rolls down the side of my forehead and into my ear. A very unpleasant feeling, yet my body still doesn't move. My eyes are fixed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

When my body finally does move, pricks of a thousand needles assault me where my skin is burnt to a crisp. It's definitely going to peel, no thanks to the glowing disc we all acknowledge as the sun. I waste no energy to curse her infrared rays but quietly note to use sun block more thoroughly, if there is a next time.

"Summer… melting…"

I could barely complain as I lift my arm to cover my eyes, a futile attempt to ignore the sun's existence. But soon as my vision goes dark, her lucid figure never fails to appear. Her form is burned in my eyes. Ah, not good. I can already feel my blood pressure thinking about her again. If I don't stop at this rate—too late.

Straining my eyeballs to look down, I can see a tent slowly pitching itself up below my waist. With one last sigh, I give up resisting the only thing in me that's energetic—my instinct… at least that's what I think most would call it. But her breasts, to think they were hidden away under her uniform all this time. She really did look great in her bikini, especially when she walked over and splashed water in my face. Sitting up on that high chair, I swore I saw them bounce. No, I really did see them bounce, without a doubt. I wonder, is it soft or firm?

"What's soft or firm?"

"!" My mind screams but manages to keep my mouth shut. I swear my heart feels like it ran a marathon as I now realize what cold sweat running down my back feels like. My sister, Tomoe Oreki, stares at my sorry state. Leaned up against the door, a mild look of amusement spread on her unnerving face.

"Do you know how to knock?" I rub my eyes but as a cover to calm my racing pulse before she suspects anything. But deep down I have a feeling; she already knows. She always does. I don't know how. Deductive proficiency, womanly intuition, because she's my sister, maybe it's all of the above especially the last. Whatever the case, somehow this weird sister of mine can read me like a book.

"You're thinking I'm weird or crazy, aren't you?" I must have winced or something as she chuckles before continuing, "You shouldn't think such things my cute little brother. Anyone could have figured out by now that your compassionate sister is trying to teach you how to treat girls with affection, devotion." She throws her arm out for each word.

"You did a very good job of that, didn't you?" I reply sarcastically before I notice my tone of voice.

"Hm? Hm-mm-mm?" She creeps into my room on all four. Her lips curl into a cat-like grin. "Do I hear… disappoint?"

"As if!" I throw myself up, but made me think twice if I really did sound disappointed. She retreats behind the door, a trail of giggles in her wake. God, my heart is beating like crazy again. I got to get Chitanda out of my head.

"Well big sis is very bored and wants to go meet some friends from her adventurous school days. Just making sure my cute little brother won't be lonely without his wonderful elder sister, leaving her poor brother home alone on a hot Sunday."

Anyone would believe her if she didn't use that obvious tone of voice. She'd be a bona fide con artist combined with her poker face, with no doubt. However, me having the house to my quiet self for the rest of the day; it sounds like paradise.

"Then everything is fine, no, better than fine. I can almost consider it a favor, but don't expect anything in return, okay?"

"Fufun, and I see the battle scars you brought back are showing their true form. I can tell you had fun at that job I told you about, like here and here!"

"H-Hey! Don't touch it. I've been feeling this for the past few days." I try to slap away her barrage of nosy little fingers.

"Come on, just a little please? Your sister is so proud I could just pinch you to death!"

"I said quit it!" She would probably do it, too. Why won't she just leave already? It must bring her joy to see me use up my energy for her wild enjoyment. Actually I have this nagging feeling it's all her fault to begin with.

"Okay, I shall grant my dear brother the hard-earned rest he deserves."

Then say it like you mean it. But my stare has no effect as usual.

"Oh right, there's a surprise downstairs so be sure to enjoy that very soon, okay?" Five seconds pass by, and just as I was about to lie back down. "That means right now!"

"Jeez, what is it that you want—hey, wait…" I mindlessly stare as she disappears down the hall with a cheerful hum. Knowing this is my sister after all, I try to put some effort to think but.

"So… hot." My mind broils to a stop. I need to get to the kitchen, something ice-cold like barley tea before my head overheat. Besides, apparently when she says soon, she means _now_. Check two things off my to-do list in one go while I'm at it, whatever this surprise is.

Downing three full glasses of refreshing tea, effectively reducing the need for repeat trips, I strategically park myself under the gentle embrace of the electric fan. I let my body sink into the living room couch and watch the fan sway back and forth. I could feel my energy slowly being stored away, safe and sound. A moment of respite before my sister returns.

I tilt my head and stare out the sliding door into the sky, round wispy clouds rolling along. Yeah, those two round ones side by side particularly… Ah crap, I'm thinking about that again. My hands clench open and close as I can feel restlessness taking over my body once more.

"Chitanda…" I whisper her name thoughtlessly.

"Yes! W-What is it, Oreki-san?" A familiar voice gave a surprising squeal as an answer. For a second, I sit with the idea of Chitanda suddenly being in my house, seated on the couch next to me with that endearing look on her face… wait one damn second here.

"Chi-Chitanda?!" Crap, did she hear me call her? Idiot, of course she did! She answered you didn't she? Covering half my face, it's probably bright red now. Wait-wait-wait, that's the least of my problems, what is she doing inside my house?!

"I'm—I'm sorry for intruding on your Sunday!" She bows her head at a perfect angle. "You suddenly walked in and I didn't know if you knew or… Y-Your sister said she would go get you but suddenly left without a word. Was she in a rush perhaps?" I think I remember seeing her wear the same white dress. Was it when we met at the café? But more importantly.

"That sister, of all the…" Wait, no point wasting energy by thinking now that I remember her last words before she left. So this is the surprise she was talking about. But that's strange, where were the other two? I'm sure they wouldn't be far just to pull a jab out of me.

"Is Satoshi or Ibara here, too?" The gut feeling that they were grinning right around the corner wouldn't leave my mind.

"Mayaka-san said Fukube-san promised to take her somewhere today it seems. I tried to invite them when Oreki-san's sister invited us. It was very nice of her to offer when I called. Oh my, but your sister did say that you weren't feeling well. Are you feeling alright Oreki-san? She said you were in terrible pain."

"I-I'm fine, just calm down Chitanda. Jeez, telling you something unnecessary." I click my tongue. "But Ibara dragged Satoshi, you say? And Satoshi just let her? No, she probably did drag him to go somewhere. Heh, maybe she forced him on a date? … um, Chitanda?"

"So that's why Mayaka-san didn't accept my invitation? To think I almost meddled with her plans today." A look of shock is etched on her face yet her eyes are sparkling with life. It's troubling when I see her eyes like that.

"Ah, wait, Chitanda. I don't know if it's even a date. There's no evidence to prove what I just said. It was just a joke, a _joke_."

"Oh, that's right. Could it be that Fukube-san invited her? I wonder what he has planned today. I'm sure they're having fun as we speak if it's him. They already seem very close to one another. What delightful things could they be doing right now?"

"Wait, Chitanda, I think you should stop right there. I know they are close but you might be getting a little ahead of yourself." She's not listening to me as usual. It is true that those two are close enough to look like an arguing married couple sometimes but… now I'm starting to believe my dumb joke. Maybe I'm the one who should stop before getting ahead now. "Besides, it might be Ibara making sure he's finished his part of the manuscript. It is getting close."

"That is true, but I'm curious Oreki-san. I've been wondering why Fukube-san and Mayaka-san declined to come by even to just briefly to see you. They always seem interested or even excited to see you. And it should be even more so when I heard you weren't feeling well. Don't you think it strange? I'm curious!" Isn't it because you're more curious about me than they are? Wait, now what am I thinking?!

"I… guess I can understand that, though I don't know about excited." Calm down me.

"Fukube-san has a look of anticipation in his eyes when he's around you Oreki-san. I think Fukube-san sees you as a very special friend; however, I really wonder what they could be doing right now. For them to ignore Oreki-san when he's in a time of need, it must be something very important. Don't you agree?"

Ah man, there it is again. Those round glowing eyes, it feels like I'm getting sucked in. Is this a form of hypnotism? Is this what hypnotism feels like? If so, should I be aware of it? Or maybe it's all in my head? Whatever the case, I have to say something quick before I get cornered here.

"It's not like sunburn is that grave and serious. Besides, you could always call and ask or we could go meet them tomorrow if you're that curious."

"I suppose you're right. I didn't mean to pry."

Thank god she backed down, but that sullen look on her face. Ugh, I'm feeling guilty now seeing her like that. "Hey Chitanda…"

Crap, my heart just skipped a beat. Her upturned glance, is that some kind of secret weapon? Why am I freezing up when it's only a simple glance? Logically it makes no sense, but my body won't listen. C'mon, get a grip.

"Is there something wrong?" Ugh, don't ask a question and tilt your head at the same time. I can't even look at you or else I'll…

"Uh, would… would you like some tea, Chitanda?" Good recovery, if I say so myself.

"Yes, I would love some, thank you. And Oreki-san, I have a small request… if it is not a bother."

"Sure, I don't mind." I hope she's fine with green tea… please be fine with instant.

"Then, may we have tea in your room?"

The tea container slips out of my hand and clatters on the floor. I've never felt my neck feel stiffer than it is now as it grinds like rusted cog wheels, hoping I didn't hear her right. There, I could see that inescapable smile on her face. Though I know my question is only a waste of energy, I still ask as if praying for a small glimmer of hope.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

* * *

Stupid, I'm the biggest fool there is. I can't believe I let myself get carried away and more so for letting my imagination run wild for even a second. I need a nap, yeah, that's what it is. It could just be that I'm tired and not feeling myself right now. But still, this is a strange situation I'm in. I'm sure Satoshi wouldn't let me hear the end of it even if we finish college together, if we miraculously end up in the same one.

Here I am, sitting in the middle of my room without my shirt. Chitanda is behind me, carefully taking a small amount of ointment from a tiny jar.

"P-Please stay still Oreki-san." Her voice quivers in my ear.

"Y-Yeah." C'mon, your nervousness is going to get to me if you're that uncertain yourself. "Thank you, Chitanda."

"No-no, please don't mention it!"

"I can put my shirt back on if it bothers you."

"You can't do that Oreki-san. We have to make sure your skin absorbs the ointment. It's best… to have your shirt off so please bear with it."

"Alright, but you don't have to be so nervous." Her hands covered in ointment were shaking.

"Y-Yes! Then, pardon me."

"Uwah!" I nearly jump from the cold sensation on my raw skin.

"I'm sorry! Did it hurt Oreki-san?"

"No, it just… felt very cold. I got surprised, sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I should have warned you."

Our eyes meet for a minute before I realize I'm staring and break it. But this is totally different from what I thought it would be like. Unlike my sister's, her hands are smaller and much more… delicate. I could barely feel her touch my skin. Was her hand always like this? I'm trying to remember when she first held my hand in the clubroom.

"Does it hurt Oreki-san?"

"No. Actually it feels… nice." Her hands feel good, almost too good. I kind of never want this to end. From the corner of my eye, I stare at my closet mirror and watch Chitanda. Her ever comforting smile on her face warms me up. I feel self-conscious as she stares at my back so attentively, as if she's studying me.

"Now then, if you would please turn around since I'm done with your back? I think I'm getting the hang of this." She hums a light melody. Wait, she can't be thinking…

"We need to finish putting on the ointment." She said matter-of-fact with her hands all ready to apply.

"Wait a minute; I can do the front by myself." I grab her hands before letting go without thinking.

"I-It's going to be fine Oreki-san, just let me do this for you today, okay?" I squelch the groan in my throat. There, her eyes were once again pleading me. Where does my resistance go when I see those gleaming eyes? No, got to stay firm.

"You've done more than enough. I'm already grateful as it is."

"That's not true! You've done so much for me. Please, just let me do this much for you." Why is she so insistent?

"Is this about Hyouka?" I could tell from her reaction. "You're giving me more credit than I deserve. Besides, sensei is the one who explained what happened to your uncle."

"But you're the one who helped me remember!" Her eyes bind me again. "Because you were there, I remember what I had forgotten all this time. I remember because you were…" Her voice fades, realizing how vocal she was being.

Why can't I simply say 'no' to her? I probably said this innumerable amount of times by now. "Alright-alright, I understand. Then… if you would please."

This is bad. I'm giving her too much leeway. I need to draw a line somewhere but she keeps pushing me before I can even draw one.

"Oreki-san… you have big shoulders."

"R-Really? That should be normal for all guys, wouldn't it?" Whoa, I can feel her fingers tickling my chest. Not good, if she feels my heart beating.

"Yes, but I've never touched… a boy like this so I'm-." She cut her word short, and I could easily guess what she meant to say.

Maybe it was partly because it was the most obvious thing at the moment. Plus, it really doesn't take long to figure out her catchphrase. I hesitate to ask the question for her since this is a more sensitive subject we're moving into, but this was a good time if any to tease her, just a little. Who knows if maybe this will get her to take a step back for once? "Are you curious… about boys?"

Her reaction was cute to say the least. I never knew her face could turn into a lovely shade of red like that, and it was close, too.

"Is that wrong, Oreki-san? Am I a lewd girl for thinking such thoughts Oreki-san? Since that time we met in the clubroom, I can't help myself being curious about you."

"L-Lewd? I didn't—wait—you're curious about me?"

"Hau…" She let out the most adorable gasp I've ever heard as she shrunk away. I hope there isn't a smirk on my face. I'm feeling kind of happy to hear that…

"If it makes you feel better Chitanda. I guess you can say I'm a little curious about you, too." I scratch my head, trying to make her feel better.

"Eh, you as well Oreki-san?" Too close, her face is way too close that our noses are almost touching!

"Well… just… a little." I try to look away, but her face is right there. I could feel her breath tickling me.

"Then, is it alright if I touch you more, Oreki-san? Because, I'm curious."

"Huh, then you're not putting ointment on me?"

"…T-That's what I meant, I'm sorry!" Chitanda covers her face in bloody shame. She bows her head in apology I think but more resembles a turtle hiding in its shell.

"It's fine. I was only teasing. Chitanda, it's okay." I pat her back, trying to console her.

"Then Oreki-san… do you want to touch me, too? You said so yourself. Are you curious?"

My train of thought screeches into a devastating crash, my brain left in a fiery carnage. And she casually tilts her head ever so slightly to stare at me with those upturned eyes once more. This… oh, this is dangerous. No, it's beyond dangerous. This is a crisis, a catastrophe.

I mean, I should turn down her offer right? That's the correct, moral thing to do isn't it? This is taking advantage of the situation. I am taking advantage of the situation! I am going to be taking advantage of her, aren't I?

However, she admits to touching me for satisfying her own curiosity. So it's like a trade right? I can just touch her a little bit… but how much is too much? She mostly touched my back, shoulder, and chest. Her chest… I clench my hand into a fist reflexively, thinking about her breasts kneaded in my hands. And I have yet to realize how long I have been staring at her cleavage conveniently in plain sight.

"Chi… Chitanda, do you realize what you're asking? I am a guy and you are… a girl." Is this really happening to me? How serious is she? She seems so innocent when I think back. Is she really trying to do it? Why me?

"Please don't say that Oreki-san…" Chitanda shields her chest, realizing where I was staring. I began to let out a sigh of relief until she replies back, "I would only do this for Oreki-san, no one else."

Something snaps. I could feel it. It wasn't something physical. I didn't know what it was or what it did. But I definitely felt something… like a pop in my head. Now did it matter? Probably. Did I care? Probably not. I think—maybe—I just stopped thinking so damn much.

"Then… can you come closer?" I can hardly believe what I'm saying. My chest feels like it's ready to burst from this obscure feeling, yet the rest of me feel unusually calm. Chitanda looks around as if someone might be spying on us. Her body inches closer to mine to where I could put my arms around her shoulders.

"Please… treat me kindly, Oreki-san."

"Yeah, me too." I reply almost naturally, and she looks up in surprise. But from that movement, I could feel something soft press up against my lips. She tries to lean back, but I grab her shoulders. It feels comedic to think that my first kiss was just taken by accident. She no longer tries to lean away but stares back. Her eyes… I can never look away when she stares at me so intensely like that.

"Try closing your eyes." I could feel her hand twining onto mine and returned her feelings by grasping hers. "Chitanda…"

"Y-Yes?" Her eyes flutters open. But before she could say another word, she would have to say it through my lips. She didn't cringe away like I thought she would, seeing how nervous she was. Instead, I can feel her push some of her own feeling into it, if that's the right way to put it. Or I would hope.

It was a plain kiss I thought, just our lips pressing together. My arm slowly wraps around her shoulder as my other hand pulls her closer with her fingers woven between mine. There's an itch inside me wanting to get physically closer. It's like I'm going to go mad if I don't sate it.

With my eyes closed, I let my other senses delight in our moment. Her scent tickles my nose, and it's like I'm drinking her essence. If drinking alcohol always feels like this, then I would consider myself a hopeless drunk.

"Oreki-san, I can't…"

"S-Sorry," I pull back, albeit reluctantly. "Did it hurt?"

"N-No-no, I just… I, um…" Chitanda wouldn't look at me. "I forgot to breathe."

C-Cute, so cute that it's cheating! This unbearable urge just to hug her tight is tingling in my arms. I can restrain myself, but it's killing me. Never mind, my restraint barely lasted a few second. Before she could even let out a peep of protest, I pull her close till she was literally on my lap.

"Wait, Oreki-san? W-What are you—?"

"This is practice, Chitanda."

"Prac-… -tice?" Her voice tells me she's hesitant but curious.

"Exactly, practice until you can breathe through your nose while we kiss."

"Eh… eeeh?!"

"This is very important. Because… I want to kiss you as long as I want." A little worried she might refuse.

"E-Eh? Then… I'll try my best." But it seems my worry is ill-placed.

"I'm going to try something different, okay?"

"What do you mean different?"

"Like… I want to touch you, like your chest or…" I couldn't really finish the rest and didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable by saying the fine details.

"I'll… I'll be fine if it's Oreki-san."

"T-Thanks…"

"P-Please, don't mention it…" We stare at each other for a second before a chuckle slips out. Without a word, I hold her cheek and bring her close. Like before, only a plain kiss, but feels like I could stay like this with no end. All I can think about is her in my arms.

My hand slides up her leg and feels her squirm. I continue up and under her dress until I cup her breast. She broke the long drawn kiss, gasping for breath. She clenches her teeth, trying to keep her voice from coming out. Without thinking my other hand moves to grasp her other breast. A shriek slips through when I gave them both a generous squeeze.

"Did that hurt?" Her head shook side to side rather vigorously, a relief.

"It just… almost feels ticklish but… feels… nice… Ah!" Oops, I got excited and pinched her nipples. "O-Oreki-san! Please don't pinch them when I'm—hngh!"

I should probably feel guilty or stop maybe but… it's kind of fun to tease her like this.

"Wait—Nn! Oreki-san, I can't-mnn… spea—eek!"

Her body bends and twists on my lap with every slight squeeze or pinch, foiling every attempt to speak. But I should probably stop before I spoil her mood.

"Sorry, I wanted to play with you a little."

"Jeez, Oreki-san, a boy shouldn't treat a girl like a toy. You're terrible. That felt… very strange."

"Sorry, forgive me." I hung my head apologetically.

"You don't sound like you really mean it." Chitanda tries to growl but sounds more like a purr instead. Crap, that's riling me up even more.

"Then do you mind if I try a little bit more?" I gave her a hint by slipping my hands between her legs. She didn't say a word but didn't resist either. I could feel her back shudder against my chest. My hand is brushing up and down the inside of her thigh. Her legs slowly spread open and close as I drew closer to her most private part.

I look to the side again to my closet mirror and see both her hands clasped against her mouth again. I want to hear her voice. Her moans and whimpers, just thinking about them is making me burn up. Without thinking, I blow a kiss on her neck. Her head snaps back, nearly hitting me square in the nose. More importantly, I hear it.

I could hear that small moan caught in her throat, begging to come out I could imagine. With her head crane back, a smile curls my lips before I stick my tongue out.

"Wha-wha-what? Wait! What are you doing?" Chitanda cries out feeling something wet tickle her ear.

"I'm licking you." I continue down her neck, using my tongue like a paintbrush.

"Why are you doing something like that?!"

"Why you ask…" I thought about it for a second, "no reason."

"Eh?" Disbelief is written all over her face.

"I don't know why either, it just feels… right. Don't ask, it feels good doesn't it?"

"… Please don't ask me something so mean!" She turns her face away in embarrassment. God, everything she does is just so unbearably cute.

"Then don't worry about it." I end the argument but warn her, "I'm going to touch you even more now. Okay, Chitanda?"

I didn't know if she was about to reply. But when my hand slipped between her legs and stroked her most sensitive spot, she literally jumps a couple of inches off my lap. She turns her head to stare at me like a confused child.

I slow it down a bit, drawing small, elongated circles. I wonder if I was doing anything until I could hear her breathing. Her chest is heaving up and down faster and faster. And then I felt something wet on my fingers. I brought my fingers up to see and felt something sticky.

"No, don't show it to me, Oreki-san."

"Ah, no, I didn't mean to." Chitanda's face is redder than I had ever seen to the point even her ears were glowing. I look over and could see a stain starting to spread on her underwear.

"Hey, um… are you feeling a little hot?" She turns to look at me as if asking why. "My air conditioning isn't working that well right now so um… I thought you, I mean, we might feel cooler if we…" This is too embarrassing to say. I'm scratching my head trying to figure out how to say it.

"Then… could you help me Oreki-san?"

"Huh?" Before I could reorganize my thoughts, Chitanda pulls her hair to the side revealing the zipper to her dress.

"It's a little hard to reach so…" Her eyes meet mine before looking away.

My hands are starting to sweat now as I slowly pull the zipper down. Her healthy skin is glowing before my eyes. I try in vain to swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"Wait, no bra?" My heart jumps whilst my head went into overdrive, drawing out several conclusions in seconds.

"Don't say it like that. The dress has a built in bra that's why." She chides me like a child. Her arm is raised like she was about to hit me.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Are you sure?" She stares at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"Please forgive me." I yield by bowing my head but turn my head up slightly to stare at her chest, now only hidden by a single arm.

"Where are you looking Oreki-san?"

"N-Nowhere."

"Hm… I didn't know Oreki-san would be such a pervert."

"Hey now, I can't let that pass," I challenge her, "I didn't say anything before but I could feel your butt rubbing my crotch more than one occasion."

"Wha… I never did such a thing." She shook her arms in emphasis and her well endowed bosom gave an energetic bounce for my eyes to feast on. I didn't realize my mouth hung open while staring until she covers them up again. "That's not fair Oreki-san that I'm the only one undressing."

An amusing idea pops into my head when she said that. "My shirt is already off but since you said that, would you like to take my pants off?" Immediately her face flares up again.

"Calm down, I'm joking." I didn't think she would have it in her to do it.

"I'll do it!" I'm wrong by the way. Her response is a little too eager than I had expected. Never in my life would I have thought a girl would have such a serious expression inches away from my pants.

"You don't have to be so serious about it Chitanda." She's totally unaware of the solemn look she has right now.

"I'm fine! I just… need to…" I can see her hands fidgeting as she undid my belt and zipper. Now I'm starting to get nervous, she's about to see me, everything. Ugh, it's starting to wrack my nerves. "It's kind of soft but hard at the same time."

Oh god, her hand is touching me. Not directly but she's still fondling around, feeling me. I almost made a noise that I would rather die than let Chitanda hear. I wonder for a second if she was thinking the same thing earlier when I was—whoa! "Chitanda?!"

She suddenly pulls my boxers back, allowing my shaft to stand up inches from her face. She just stares at my guy with a glossy look in her eyes. I can't tell what she's thinking.

"Um, Chitanda, since we're this far. Let me just take my pants off myself." She only nods without a verbal response, not breaking her eye contact from my crotch.

"May I touch it Oreki-san?"

That came out of nowhere with no warning! "Yeah… Go ahead."

"T-Then, I use my mouth to…"

Fellatio right off the bat?! "Um… Chitanda, where did you learn that?" I pulled back before she could attempt.

"I'm sorry, am I doing it wrong? I heard that I need to use my mouth for fellatio so…"

"Wait one minute, someone taught you?" My head is starting spin wondering who would teach her something like that. I can already feel my blood ready to boil.

"Well the girls were talking about it when we were in the changing room before vacation started. I was curious and asked them what they were discussing, and they told me all these weird things about using your mouth to make the person you love happy. It was unusually stimulating!"

In an instant the heat in my head begins to cool down. "So it was just gossip you heard." My heart is still pumping but I sigh of relief spills out of my mouth.

"So this is a boy's… cock."

Hearing that word out of her mouth, my body jerks like it was zapped by a taser. "Did they teach you that word, too…?"

"They did. They also told me if I use my tongue like this…"

Before I could ask, I had to hold back my groan as a warm and wet feeling slide up my shaft. It feels ticklish more than anything, but still, seeing Chitanda between my legs, doing what she's doing. I feel like the blood in my heart is pumping everything straight down into my groin. Plus the fact that she'd stop and stare at my gorged member before diving back in.

"Does it… does it feel good, Oreki-san?"

"Yeah, it feels… great." What else I could say? This has never happened before, anything she does feels good. I'm already happy enough that she would take the initiative for something like this.

"Then how about…"

Today had a lot of surprises. I never really knew what it was like to have my breath taken away until now. Overwhelmed by this feeling of something hot and moist coiling around me, this is…

"Gah! Chitanda—wait—your teeth!"

I nearly jumped away on my bed. I can feel her throat vibrating when she tries to speak. I could guess that she is saying 'I'm sorry' again and again. A slight shock at first, feeling her teeth scrape my skin. But before I can piece together my next sentence, I feel my cock suddenly get sucked into her mouth.

My hands are already holding the side of her head. My hips twitch against my will as her head slowly bobbed up and down my shaft. All I could feel that warm vacuum sensation. My groin is throbbing non stop as she pulls away before sucking me back in. Little by little, Chitanda is working her way down to my root.

"That's… too much…. Chitanda." I wanted to at least praise her. It really is beyond anything I imagined. But with those words, I can feel her pace quicken. Again my cock throbs harder in her mouth as she works faster. Crap, at this rate, she's going to make me come in no-.

Chitanda suddenly pulled her head away, a heavy cough from her throat.

"Hey, what happened?!"

"Ugh, I-." She let out a few more coughs before clearing her throat. "I think I tried a little too hard."

Give me a break and don't look at me like that. My heart has skipped a beat enough times today. Is it possible to have such a sweet yet erotic face? If only I could just push her down.

"Did you like it, Oreki-san? Hya?!"

Well this is an awkward moment for me, actually pushing her down onto my bed suddenly without any forethought… not my best moment, I shall admit. Her eyes gaze right back into mine, a little stunned. And damn it, I can't move. What am I supposed to do now?

"Oreki-san, it's alright." Her voice calms my nerve with no effort. "As long as it's you, I'm fine."

"Chitanda." I'm speechless. What's this feeling? I want to do so much for her. I feel like I want to do anything for her. I want her. I want all of her. I want Chitanda.

"Ah, O… Oreki-san… your hand is—hah! Not so suddenly…" It's incredibly soft, but beyond that, watching Chitanda's face as I fondle her chest. It feels good in my hands, but I want to make her feel even better.

"Does it hurt, Chitanda?"

"N-No… I'm… it's…" I wonder if I should stop. She could barely speak as I kept rubbing her breast. Huh, her nipples have gotten hard.

"No! Don't pinch them!"

"Sorry!" I pull my hands back and raise them over my head in a panic, while she covers her chest. She took deep breaths, slightly hunched over. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt."

"No, that's not it."

"Huh?" Then what was that sudden reaction about?

"It felt… good, even better than before." She finally looked at me again, a small tear in the corner of her eyes. "It tickled when you first touched me but now my body is… so hot. So hot it hurts. It's not like before. I… what's…"

"Is it because you're more aroused or did you almost come?" That's what it sounds like.

"Aroused? That's right. I'm aroused because of Oreki-san." She shows me flawless smile. A perfect two-hit K.O. after what she just said.

"I've thought about you so much Oreki-san." She pressed her head against my chest, hiding her face. One hand hovers over her heart while the other covers her crotch. "I can feel something, like an ache that won't go away here… and here. When I'm alone, it would tingle so much when I think of you. Thinking about when I could see you again, wanting to meet you soon."

She's kidding. She has to be joking right? My ears are hot like steam is ready to smoke out. I didn't think it would be this embarrassing listening to her talk about me.

"Do you think about me, too?"

"Yeah, I do." No point in lying now. And even if I did, I'm sure Chitanda or anyone would see right through me. "If you don't mind me being a little honest, I was thinking about your breasts not too long ago, before you came."

"My breasts?" I turn Chitanda around so her back leans into my chest. "Do you like breasts, Oreki-san?"

"Yes, but yours to precise." I lightly knead her and alternately press and pull.

"It's warm, your hands." She could barely stifle her moans.

"Are they?" Her hands cover mine as I fondle her.

"Yes, they're also… big-." She couldn't finish her sentence as another gasp escapes. She pushes her body into my chest, trying to run away from my hold but trapped between my arms. Her breathing is getting erratic. I not only hear but feel the way she's heaving for each breath.

"Does it feel good?" She could only nod her head, her eyes looking at me in a daze. She must be pretty sensitive to react this much.

"Wait… please don't—not now." She grips my hand, steadily moving up her thigh. Her legs fold over each other to hamper my progress. I move slower to assure her.

"It's okay Chitanda. I want to make it feel better." I could hear small cracks in her voice as soon as I spoke. Hot sighs mix with stifled groans. While stroking her outer folds, I could feel her getting wetter and try to look over her shoulder. My hand slips under her panties and pull them down her legs.

"N-No, don't look. It's dirty down there." Chitanda sounds like she was ready to burst into tears. Crap, I snort before I could think. Hope she didn't hear it.

"What are you saying now?" I wrap my arm around her waist and hold her. "Remember what you did for me?"

The fellatio is still fresh in both our minds, that, I am confident of. "Did you think I was in any way dirty Chitanda?"

Of course, she shakes her head like I thought she would.

"Then, do you think I would see your body as something dirty?" I whisper into her ear. She's quiet. It's a question that doesn't need an answer after all. "You're beautiful Chitanda. You're beautiful."

"What…? No, that's not… I'm not …" She tries to cover her blushing ears.

"Don't ever say something like that again, understand?" She stares back confused. "I know you're modest, but you shouldn't sell yourself short, not to me or anyone."

"… I'm."

"Understand?" I interrupt her apology and try to smile to give her a hint.

It seems like she got it as her smile is ever more radiant than mine. "Yes, I understand. Thank you Oreki-san, you're already a precious part of me."

Ugh, it's amazing how girls can say such honest, embarrassing things so easily. "Y-Yeah, likewise, you're… to me you're…" Wait, what is she to me? Did I miss something here?

"I am…?" Chitanda asks innocently, but my head is too muddled to give her any thought.

My mind racing with everything that happened just now, did I really get this far without putting even a little thought to something so important? In fact, what I'm doing now is… this sick feeling rising up from my chest is. I'm feeling… disgusted… with myself? I really came this far without considering my own…

"Oreki-san, is something wrong?"

"Chitanda, we should stop."

* * *

'_To be continued…'_

* * *

[Please leave a Review. I like to hear my reader's thoughts. Progress updates at my profile page.]


	2. The Morning Call (2)

**Hyouka: Vanilla Sunday**

**Written by Jyoohan**

**Edited by Yuurei-san**

* * *

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: If you are reading this work, you are claiming you are old enough to be reading this type of material.

* * *

**The Morning Call (2)**

How long have I stared at this phone today? No, the real question is when I'm going to stop staring and use it. Glancing at the clock in the corner of the computer screen, it's almost nine a.m. For about half an hour I've been browsing random sites and videos. And before that, watching TV, reading the newspaper, and actually starting a real conversation, albeit a short one, with my sister. Procrastination is the antithesis to my motto.

"If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I do, I'll make it quick."

I said two sentences that embody my whole soul, my primal origin. Or it could just be the natural result of my environmental and lifetime experience. But the point being, it's what makes my persona. And worst, if I put it off any longer, I fear my sister would sense something is amiss, if she hasn't already.

A yawn escapes me but sound more like a growl as I stretch my body, trying to ease my physical and mental tension. It's already been a week since that day. I didn't know how I was going to face Chitanda again, but surprisingly, she did not act like anything happened at all. Girls really are amazing I thought to myself, while quietly sneaking a glance at my sister.

"Are you finally going to tell me now, my precious brother?"

And there's my adrenaline spike for today. No eyes in the back of her head, but there might as well be some.

"I'm just curious what you could be reading for you to be this quiet." Did I say curious? I'm sure I could have come up with something better. Oh crap, she's staring at me with a suspicious grin. I should know better yet why did I…

"Behold!" My sis displays the front cover of a magazine in my face.

"Sis, I'm sure you know my English isn't the best. And while I'm surprised you could read this magazine with no problem, could you just tell me?" I'm guessing it's some kind of fashion magazine. The cover is splashed with an attractive foreigner with blocks of text surrounding her. Blondes really do look like they're in a league of their own.

"Don't say that, I've been using this Japanese-English dictionary for the past hour." So that's why she's been so quiet. "But are you sure you don't even recognize this English word?"

"Hm… it does seem familiar." Three letters, and it starts with the English letter 'S'. My gut suddenly has a bad feeling.

"I'm glad it does. Because it says '100 ways to enrich your sex-."

"Stop-Stop! I don't need to hear anymore."

"Tch, you're boring."

Don't you click your tongue at me, "And why are you reading something like that?"

"A pure maiden has to be prepared for anything, of course." She places a hand on her chest and puffs it out. "See, I've already got this much translated for convenience."

"T-That's not funny." She already filled an entire page in a notebook.

"So, I've been patient thus far. Your big sis is ready to hear about your worries."

Ugh, now I got my previous stress weighing down on my current stress. Well done my sister. "What makes you think I have something to share?"

"Because you have the same look all my friends give me when they got something gnawing away in their heads. Don't worry, I can still give it another week before you finally break and spill every last detail to me."

It's scary how I can clearly imagine her friend confessing every tiny detail, and me doing the same is something to be avoided at all cost. However, I feel she's only saying that so I come out and say it sooner rather than later. I can't let my guard down even for a second.

"What kind of worries would I have that I need to consult with my sis for?" Her grin grows wider, though she should know that I'm not biting her bait.

"There are over nine thousand problems a boy your age would have. But at this stage, 99% of them revolves around," She pokes my nose, "A girl."

I hold my breath, making sure I don't give her the pleasure of seeing any kind of reaction.

"You're assuming Chitanda is the source of my problems?" I half smirk, hiding a few cards up my sleeve.

"Not assume. I know it." I can't say her confidence is without substance.

"Then I guess I can confide in my sister since she's so eager to help her brother in need." She nearly jumps in her seat to face me, and I'm ready to knock her down, figuratively of course. "Could you please tell me the easiest way to say 'no' to a girl?"

The way her face falls into a frown will be something to remember. "Houtarou, do you have a death wish?" Okay, but I didn't think she would get angry.

"I-I'm serious. It's really been a problem, you know." While not my main problem, it is one of my problems none the less.

"Are you really serious?" I nod my head without an ounce of guilt. "You're looking for the easiest solution, correct?" Again, I nod my head. "I see… then give up."

"Eh?" Wait, did she really say?

"Give up. If it's nothing serious, then give in and meet her request or demand, more so if it's something serious. But I'm sure you already knew that. For Oreki Houtarou, that is the most energy efficient solution." I've been had. The smug look on her face is more than enough proof. "Because that Chitanda girl seems like she can be quite the stubborn one when she wants to."

You have no idea. Releasing a sigh of defeat, I fall back onto the couch. The giggles next to me didn't make me feel any better. But I have to get at least one jab in.

"By the way, why are you reading something like that when you don't have a boyfriend?" Let's see how you can top this. But again, her confidence never falters.

"Of course, when a pure maiden finds her soul mate, she would be absolutely ready and never let him go. We would be bound by the red string of fate, destiny, evermore~"

Frightening, I pray for the soul who might get caught in her 'red string of fate'.

"So are you feeling hungry? I was wondering if I should try making something I learned during my trip."

Oh, this might not be bad. "What do you have in mind?"

"I shall make authentic Indian curry, the real deal from its homeland." She produces an armful of jars what I assume are filled with spices.

"I'm not going to get indigestion, am I?" Those spices have a fearsome aura about them from my stomach's perspective.

"You'll be fine, completely fine. I was only down for single night after a bowl. I can remember it like it was yesterday."

"… Please, go easy on me." I beseech her.

"I said don't worry. I'm going to be eating, too." I will show some faith that my sis won't spike my portion for her selfish enjoyment. Watching her walk to the kitchen, my eyes wander back onto the nearby house phone. The inevitable delayed again; I feel irritated at this vicious cycle.

It's been a week since that Sunday, but finding the best time to talk to Chitanda hasn't been easy. After all, it's a very personal article and can't be broached nonchalant with Satoshi or Ibara around. I'm surprised Chitanda hasn't come to me first or she has yet to notice.

Wrapped up inside my school bag is a frail piece of white fabric that could possibly destroy my social life if I'm ever caught with it. If I had to blame anyone, yes, I would blame my sister. Just thinking about returning Chitanda's thing reminds me over and over again what happened a week ago.

She was pretty confused when I told her we should stop. Don't get me wrong, I would have been more than willing to continue. My male instincts were very clear in conveying that. And Chitanda was in a sudden panic because her reply was an avalanche of questions.

"Was it something I did? Is there something wrong with my body? Did I cause you some kind of discomfort? Could you at least tell me why we are stopping?"

I couldn't even slip a breath between her questions and thought she was about to break down and cry. It had to come down to shock value to stop her as I hugged her body in the spur of the moment to calm her down.

"It's not your fault. It's me that's the problem." I whispered to her.

I'm sure that created more questions than answers. I can still see that confused yet relieved look in her eyes but didn't make me feel any better at the time. After all, if I did continue back then, I could hardly imagine what I would get caught up in that would only be the beginning. What I want is a calm, laidback life… but now I wonder if it's really everything I imagine it to be.

"Houtarou, just close your eyes and take a nap. Else, you're eyebrows are going to get stuck like that and you'll never find a girlfriend." Never fails, my sis always finds the most perfect timing to wiggle her way into my thoughts. This must be affecting me more than I imagine for it to be so obvious.

"And what made you think I would look for a girlfriend?" I take her advice to close my eyes and hang my head back over the couch.

"Because, all boys around your age have these things called _hormones_. You see, they make boys do crazy things that make you look like a complete-."

"I would like to avoid your science and life lessons sis." I monotonously wave my hand. "Even if I have these _hormones_, you think that alone would make me want to go searching for one?"

"Hm, this is true. If you were ever interested at all, a girl would have to practically fall on your lap to start." Ugh, no worries, she doesn't know any of my circumstances. "And even still, I can only imagine this special girl has to chase you for it to even progress."

This is only a coincidence. She's not some kind of psychic fortune teller. And it's certainly not like she hired a P.I. to keep tabs on me.

"And to even make you consider having an honest relationship that your fellow peers in society would acknowledge, she would have to do something drastic to get that pointed message across." She either has to be a monster or knows me better than I know myself.

"That or you're gay."

"I'm not!" I nearly kick the coffee table.

"Satoshi-kun seems like a good boy. I accept my brother for who he is, gay or not." She winks at me from the kitchen with a broad smile. Even if it was meant as a joke, that's not funny one bit. Besides, there's not a chance in the world that Ibara would let that ship sail—ever.

Taking a long breath, I try and sort out the mess of events in my head, figuring out what I'm suppose to do with myself. Chitanda, she's a good girl that any normal guy would be happy to be with her, though her incessant curiosity is something to be feared. Not to mention, there's also her family's background to think about.

As Satoshi was more than glad to share, the Chitanda family is an esteemed farming family that owns a good majority of the farmland in Kamiyama. And someday, she's going to be its custodian. Can I even stand next to someone like that as an equal? That's only one of the things brooding inside my head for this past week, but there's something that's been bothering me even more.

"Hey, sis." I doubt she's the best person to ask but who else could I talk to?

"What is it?" She hums cheerfully.

"How would you know if you're in love?" It got quiet, a little too quiet for my sister unless she's up to something. I open my eyes and there she is, eyes wide open and daresay misty.

"Is it true Houtarou? You're in love?"

"… Wait, what?" Has the spice gone to her head?

"Because! No one would ask that question if they're not!" She suddenly grabs my neck and pulls me into a big bear hug. "Big sis is relieved that her brother isn't just some lazy loaf who's going to waste away his life."

Hey, that's some condescending words you're using, but more importantly, "You're jumping to conclusions. It's a hypothetical question and get off."

"I knew I had a feeling Chitanda was someone special to you. Big sis knew it!"

"If you think Chitanda is my girlfriend, then that's a no." I could feel her grip loosen around my neck. "Jeez, finally."

"Then, Houtarou…" Her voice suddenly got deep… and menacing. "You brought a girl… into your **room**?!"

"Sis… Sis… Give… I give…" I desperately tap her arm with pressure growing in my skull.

"You brought a girl into your room, with no one home. You think I was born yesterday, huh?!" This feels kind of funny. It's like I'm unable to actually think. And the room is getting really fuzzy.

I quickly take a gulp of air when the pressure around my neck disappears all of a sudden. Then I hear it, the house phone ringing on the computer desk. My sis has her head turned towards it. She looks at me then back to the phone. Whoever is calling, I sincerely thank you for saving my life. Then my sister drags me up and over the couch so she could answer the phone without letting me go to my chagrin.

"Hello, this is the Oreki residence." Her voice hides our family dispute very well. "Eh, Chitanda-san?"

My sis unknowing releases me as I fall nearly head first onto the floor.

"Yes… no, it's no trouble at all. I would love to speak to you again someday, Chitanda-san." She says her name while glaring down at me.

"Oh yes, the weather supposed to be lovely all day today from what I hear. No? Are you sure you checked? Oh no, that's fine, you don't have to take my word for it. Oh, Houtarou? Yes… he's here." Please stop glaring at me like that. "Give me a moment to call him."

While lying on the floor, I quietly take the phone from her. She made a point in saying that this conversation wasn't over without a word. I stare at the phone receiver for a few seconds, gathering myself before speaking.

"Hello, this is Oreki Houtarou."

"Good morning, Oreki-san," I cannot help but sigh as her voice sounds like a living saint right now. Already, I can feel calming waves from her voice alone. "I hope I'm not bothering you with this call."

"No-no, you may have saved my life in fact."

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing, don't worry. There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I see. I have something important to ask, too. You see, I… um, if I may go first, I believe I may have forgotten something… in your room last week."

"Y-Yeah, that's actually what I meant to talk to you about. I was trying to return it before anyone notices." I take a glance towards the kitchen. My sis seems to be back to making lunch. Still have to be careful as she can easily hear every word.

"I-Is that so? I'm glad that it was found without anyone knowing. Then, um, perhaps you could come return it… today, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Today? Yeah, I can come…" My sister stuck her hand out, pointed at me, and told me to stay put. "… later today."

"I would appreciate that very much, thank you. If you would like, I could prepare dinner to show my gratitude. For you to come all the way out here must be an inconvenience after all."

"Dinner? I…" This time my sis stuck her whole head out, giving me an inquisitive look. "I'll have to think about it, but you don't have to for my sake."

"It's no problem at all. It isn't much but I hope you would enjoy it."

"I suppose… if I happen to stay out that late." I don't know which is more safe, my home or Chitanda's home. A real life situation of damned if I do and damned if I don't. But regardless, I need to return Chitanda's thing before I'm caught with it.

"Do you still remember how to reach my home?"

"Yeah, I think do. I can always look it up before I leave." Her address should be in my phone with her contact info, double check later.

"Then I'll wait for your arrival."

"…You're not going to be waiting by the front door until I get there or anything, right?"

"Of course no, I have chores and other things to care of, too." Right, what am I imagining? "But I wouldn't mind if that's what you'd like."

"H-Huh?" My chest is pounding. Is she serious?

"I'm joking," Chitanda squashes my daydream in seconds. "I always wanted to try a joke like that. Did you think I was serious?"

"… Give me a break." I sigh, turning to a corner just in case my sis could see me grinning.

Her giggles were ringing in my ear. "Then, good bye Oreki-san, I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I hang up the phone, feeling a little lighter. But that only made it easier to sense the heavy aura behind me.

"Eeeh, what a lovely atmosphere you two had going. Mine as well have your own little pink bubble with sparkles floating in the air, eh?" What am I, some kind of protagonist in an anime? "So, you're going out on an errand I presume?"

"You could call it a Good Samaritan returning an item to its rightful owner."

"Oh, that does have a more romantic feel despite your appearance. Then the princess would fall in love at first sight, and you'd be married before you know it and have two kids."

"It's amazing how you can convolute a simple story to such an astonishing degree."

"So, what's this item you have to return?"

Oh crap, I was hoping she wouldn't ask. Luckily I already thought ahead just in case. "It's a notebook."

"That's all? Is it that important?"

"It's for the anthology we're going to be publishing soon. Her notes got mixed with mine and I didn't realize it was Chitanda's." C'mon, just drop the subject already.

"So you guys are really publishing one at the Kanya Festival. Working hard for once I see. But wouldn't you be able to tell just by looking at the contents and handwriting? Since it's been a week, you've had plenty of times to return it."

"I was busy finishing my portion of the manuscript with the bulk of the anthology on my shoulders. Plus, I didn't look back on my previous notes until recently and found it. What are you trying to get at?" She narrows her eyes at me, staring directly into mine for any kind of weakness.

"Then you need to return that notebook today for Chitanda to finish her work, huh? It's good someone is keeping you productive." She goes back into the kitchen, and I can hear her preparing some plates. Is the curry finished already? But I'm glad she finally let me escape.

I take my seat at the table and presented with a plate of rice with molten lava on the side still bubbling. I never knew the color red could be as vivid as it swirls with what looked like oil.

"Is it spicy?" I ask a dumb question.

"There's only one way to find out." She winks before taking a bite without an ounce of hesitation. "Mm! So many flavors packed into one bite. India's spices are scary good indeed. Relish it, okay Houtarou? Your big sis nearly had to beg to bring this recipe home."

It seems safe enough if she's enjoying it that much, despite the fact that I might regret it later down the road. But I don't think I can refuse a meal after already escaping by a hair thanks to Chitanda's phone call. I only pray that it'll have mercy on me, but before I can bring the spoon to my mouth.

"Houtarou, what kind of girl is Chitanda-san?" She stares at me without any of her earlier hostility. I feel like it is genuinely safe so.

"She's an airhead." Immediately, my sister breaks out laughing.

"That's so true, but I'm sure that's not all you have to say." Perceptive as always I see. I put my spoon down to gather my thoughts.

"She's persistent yet considerate, but still quite a pain if you ask me. Also can be sensitive to detail when I least expect it. She has top grades so she's smart, almost like a role model student. Her family is prestigious also, so I believe she's been raised well."

"Whoa, some high specs on that one." My sister hums before taking another bite.

"She's usually gentle and laid back but can get very anxious when something doesn't seem right. Then she comes to me for help until I can give her an answer she will accept." Really, Chitanda is going to make more trouble for me than my sister at this rate.

"It sounds like she's a good girl."

"A good girl you say?" I had to sit with that phrase in my head for a moment.

"Uh-huh, Chitanda-san is a good girl." She winks before taking another satisfying bite.

"…Yeah, you can say that she is." When I think about it, there's no better way to put it.

"You shouldn't make girls cry Houtarou, especially if they are good girls."

"I'm not going to make Chitanda cry." As if I would do something like that.

"I didn't imply Chitanda-san specifically, but I'm glad you feel that way." Ugh, she got me. How careless of me. "But if you do, your big sis is going to make sure it's the last mistake you will make as a man, understand? As. A. Man." She annunciates with a sweet melody.

I carefully take a bite of my sister's love filled curry, trying not to think about the life of a eunuch.

* * *

Even if I see it a hundred times, I'll probably never get used to seeing these huge walls surrounding one lone building. Enclosed by fields of rice paddies, the Chitanda residence stands solemnly like a tiny castle. Once inside its tall gate, you'd be awestruck at the well tended garden and pond.

As I pass by the rice paddies and gardens within the walls, I take a minute to wonder how much land Chitanda's family really manages. Just the amount of labor force needed to tend each field and… wait, why am I thinking about necessary labor force? Find Chitanda, give her thing back, and go from there.

Taking one last breath, I press the doorbell. A minute passes by and no answer. This is odd. Chitanda didn't take this long to answer last time. I press it again and step back, looking around to see if could spot anyone.

"Excuse me, is anyone home?"

"Yes, over here!"

Odd, there's a voice behind me? Heading back towards the front gate, I look both ways wondering where that familiar voice came from.

"Oreki-san, over here!"

"Chitanda, is that you?" What is she doing out here? I turn towards her voice and see a shape near the corner. For a second, I thought it was a man until I see her face. She is wearing thick looking work clothes from head to toe.

"Are you hot?" Just looking at her is making me sweat.

"To be honest, very." She wipes her sweat from her forehead. "But I'll be fine. I was only checking on my garden. It'll only be a minute. I just need to put the hose away."

"Your garden? Then… you grew those?" I point to a row of tomato plants on the edge, red and ripe for the picking. A pleasant sight if I say so myself.

"Those, and the cucumbers, lettuce, carrots, potatoes, eggplants and… what else was there?"

"H-Hold on, you grew all those by yourself? That seems like a lot of work." I don't know what her parents do, but she's taking a sizable chunk that needs to be taken care of.

"It was difficult when I first started. Tilling the dirt was something I especially needed help with. I almost had blisters on both my hands." She twiddles her fingers. "But once the seeds were planted, it becomes easier from there. If you take care of them daily, there is not much work to be done other than to wait patiently."

"You already have a lot of things growing. Hm, what are those?" It looks like a small bush, almost out of place with the others.

"It's the first time I've planted them. Oh!" I nearly jump back, seeing a slight glimmer in her eyes before she says, "I'll give you a hint. They grow underground."

Is she really going to start a guessing game now? "Couldn't you just-."

"Just try to guess, please?" Ugh, don't look into her eyes. Whatever you do, just don't look into her eyes. "Oreki-san, I'll give you a reward if you do."

"Huh?" Crap, she made me look. I can't get away as she's already clasping onto my hand. It's already late to break my stare as she slowly leans in. Even if I tell myself no, my mouth says in contrast, "… Alright, but I'm only guessing once."

"That's fine!" She seems rather happy.

"You said that it grows underground, correct?"

"Yes!" And excited isn't she? Anyways, I find a place under the shade to think. Chitanda takes the spot beside me rife with anticipation. If she's saying it grows underground, I would assume it's the part we consume. It could be some kind of root vegetable, but it doesn't resemble a carrot or onion, much less a daikon. So if it's not a root vegetable, is it something similar?

It looks like some normal bush, so could it be a potato? No, Chitanda already mentioned she planted potatoes. It wouldn't be much of a guessing game if I already knew what it was. I wonder if I could. "Chitanda, can I ask one thing?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out Oreki-san."

"You're faith in me is a little troubling." I scratch me head, so much for getting some information out of her. "Something that grows underground, huh?"

Where's Satoshi when you need him? In any case, it doesn't look like any kind of root vegetable I'm familiar with, so could it be something else? It's a small bush with small flowers. I can imagine its root branching out under the soil, so what can grow underground from that? Chitanda, you should know that I'm no expert on this.

"Hm?" What is she doing? Chitanda is smiling at me, but what catch my eyes are her fingers pretending to hold something small in between them like a bead. It's almost like she's holding a… so that's what it is. "Thanks for the hint."

"Eh? I wasn't…" She turns her head furtively but her eyes still on me.

"Something small that grows underground like that, I would guess peanuts?"

"Yes! That's correct. What lead you to believe that it was peanuts?" So she wants to make sure it wasn't a lucky guess, huh?

"First, it's hard for me to imagine that it'd be a root vegetable coming from a small bush like that. So I thought it was potatoes but remember you telling me that you had planted potatoes already."

"I forgot I mentioned that. I thought you might have said potatoes at first." She giggles at her own mistake.

"I couldn't really figure it out until you gave me an extra hint."

"When I showed you how small it was?"

"Yeah, berries or tiny fruits came to mind at first, but those don't grow underground. And there are few things growing underground that small."

"Nuts?"

"Peanut is the first thing that came to mind, though I think there was a bit of luck involved." I stare at the small bush growing neatly in a row.

"You're amazing Oreki-san." Even though we're under the shade, her eyes seem to glow with her attention all focused on me. She tries her best to clap with her gloves still on.

"Maybe you should take those off, are you almost finished?"

"Oh, I suppose it is fine now." Chitanda takes off her straw hat and gloves before unbuttoning her tunic. It takes a second for me to realize that I'm staring as her ponytail sways with her head. "Um, is there something on my face?"

"N-No, I was…" She notices me staring. I can't look her at her now. Quickly, think of something… that's right, her thing. "I brought your… um, clothes back."

I reach into my backpack and pull out a paper packet.

"Is that my…?" I swiftly nod, taking a quick peek and see her face almost as red as mine I think. "T-Thank you, then I… I think I'll go change, if you'll follow me inside."

"Thank you for inviting me in." I say my courtesy.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." The exchange pleasantry is all we can do right now. I'm sure she's thinking the same thing I'm thinking, what happened seconds after I stopped myself that day.

"Um, did your sister suspect anything?" She asks while pulling out a pair of house slippers.

"To be honest, I'm sure she suspects something, but I've been doing my best to hide it." A painful memory resurfaces. Unable to breathe, my hand clutch at the arm constricting my throat and tap desperately in submission. I unconsciously rub my throat. Yeah, she more than likely knows, but that's the last thing Chitanda would want to hear right now. I'm positive neither of us wants what happened in my room to be found out by anyone. "Sorry if this has caused you any trouble."

"No, I should apologize as well since I'm partly… responsible." I can't help but notice her neck is almost as red as her face. Now I wonder if it's from working outside or something else. "But it was quite a scare, wasn't it? When you're sister suddenly came home."

"Yes, you can say that it was almost just as planned." The familiar creak from the staircase caught me ear. I had only seconds to realize someone was inside the house and less time to explain and cover up the situation.

"I thought my heart was about to jump out of my throat." Chitanda giggles timidly with a hand over her chest.

"You and me both." My sister burst into my room without warning, her cell phone out probably on camera mode from the way she was holding it. I'm not sure if we looked conspicuous or not. Chitanda was behind me applying ointment on my back as we sat there quietly. My sis left after what sounded like her clicking her tongue. But not after taking a quick picture, distressing Chitanda in the process. "I'm glad you were able to adapt so quickly."

"Not at all, I think anyone could have done that. Would you like some barley tea Oreki-san?" She gestures me to take a seat in one of the rooms. I think it's the same one we used when the Classic club came together to solve Hyouka.

"Yes please." Taking off my backpack, reminiscence from when we nearly solved Hyouka come and goes as I take a seat. A nice breeze blows in my face but only reminds me how hot it is today. I probably should have left a little bit later. Reaching for a towel, my notebook falls out. I stare at it for a second while dabbing my face before pulling a couple more out, flipping through its content.

"Is that homework?" Chitanda already returns with a cold pitcher and two tall glasses of tea on a serving tray. Oh, she brought some snacks, too. I quietly thank my gracious host before saying.

"Actually…"

* * *

This was an ideal situation, so how did it turn out like this? Not so long ago, with our notes strategically scattered here and there, Chitanda and I were seated opposite of each other, working away diligently. Don't get me wrong, most of the work for the manuscript is now finished and I'm grateful for Chitanda's offer to help.

"Oreki-san, you have the most work out of all of us, so I think it's fair that I should offer some assistance, since I assigned you the most burdensome part. I'll do my best to lighten your load if you so wish." Ah, her declaration might have sounded like a chorus of angels. She really is a good girl, sis.

However, while focused on completing the work in front of us, I fail to notice my surroundings. The distinct smell of grass alerts me, something anyone is very familiar with when it's humid when also accompanied by a chilly breeze, a combination that could mean only one thing. I turn my head to look outside, and the skies are grey and growing darker as far as the eye could see.

"Rain?" That's not funny. I could still feel my sweat not even half an hour ago. I could hear a pit and a pat a few seconds apart getting shorter and shorter. This is bad, really bad.

"Oh no, I need to bring in the laundry!" Chitanda bolts out of the room before I could even think of what to do. My concentration broken, I close my notebook and try to follow where she went. There she was struggling to bring a basketful of laundry together.

She almost trips trying to pull down a row of hanging shirts. Without thinking I rush out without shoes and help her. By the time we were back under cover, it felt like a deafening roar outside.

"I'm sorry Oreki-san, but I need to check the rest of the house." She bows before running off to secure her home from the sudden weather. I brush some of the rain out of my hair and stare at my wet and dirty socks.

"I should probably take these off." Hoping my clothes weren't too wet to dry by themselves, I sit back down where we were just working. I stare blankly at the downpour and thought to myself.

"How am I going to get home?" The ultimate weight of my situation dawns on me slowly in contrast to the torrential rain.

I sit and stare at the heavy rain until Chitanda returns, her clothes also soaked from the sudden shower. I try not to stare as droplets of water glide down her neck to her chest. "So I guess it was going to rain today."

Wait, what did she just say? "Chitanda, you knew it was going to rain today?"

"I did hear that there was a 50% chance, but Oreki-san's sister sounded like she was sure the weather would be fine today. Or so I thought…" She looks at me apologetically. I can't blame her. Mother Nature can be a fickle; however.

"Sis again." If I didn't know better, I would say she's playing as the role of the hand of God, quietly directing my life to her whimsical desire. But this is a miss on my part as well. I should have checked the weather before leaving. Wait, that time when she picked up the phone and mentioned the weather, was that a passive suggestion, a ruse? Or am I over thinking it?

A sneeze breaks my thought and I see Chitanda hugging herself to suppress her shivers. "Hey, you should get changed or you're going to catch a cold like that."

"That's true, but you look like you might catch one, too." I look down at myself. While not as soaked as she was, I am feeling a chill whenever a draft comes by. "I can run a hot bath for you."

"A towel is fine. You don't have to go so far. You look like you need one more than I do." Plus, taking a bath in a stranger's house and Chitanda's home no less, I feel like I'm being set up for an inevitable series of events if I continue any further. But my body betrays me as I sneeze. I avoid her stare and say, "That was your imagination."

I can feel my face flush, listening to her chortle. "Then Oreki-san, may I imagine running a hot bath ready for you? I did take one earlier today."

True, I still remember the faint smell of shampoo before she offered to help. She did work up a sweat in those thick looking clothes today. Jeez, what am I thinking?

"… You may." I concede to which she bounces up and away with radiance. But wait, this means I'll be bathing in the same place as… I swallow the lump in my throat. Everything is Nothing, Nothing is Everything. I repeat a mantra to clear my head of impure thought.

This leads me to the present, where I am seated in the dining room as I'm filled with a sense of déjà vu. A pleasant hum tickles my ear as I watch Chitanda stir the contents of a pot. She taste tests her soup and gives a satisfied smile. Gah, my chest thumps harder the longer I stare.

To distract myself, I stare at the clothes I'm wearing. A plain t-shirt and cotton pants, her father's apparently. A little big but being loose was comfortable in its own way. Still, feels weird knowing that you're wearing somebody else's clothes, and Chitanda's dad's to be specific.

"Sorry for the wait, dinner's almost ready."

"Yeah." A curt response, I should have said something better like a simple thank you.

The TV is reporting the weather, a squall pushing through Kamiyama they're saying. And from the looks of it, it's going to be around well past midnight. An auspicious development my sis would probably think if there was a scheme. I can hear the wind beating on the window. It's a regular storm out there now.

"Hello, mom? Yes, I'm fine." Chitanda quickly answers her phone while plating dinner. "How are you and dad? That's good. Yes, everything's locked up. I'll double check before bed. Right now? I'm getting dinner ready. I'll be fine. You don't have to send anyone to check up on me. You be safe, too. You're near the mountains with dad, aren't you?"

That's right, I haven't seen Chitanda's parents yet, though she hasn't seen mine either. Ugh, the thought of meeting them is making me nervous even if it sounds like they aren't making it home. Wait, that means Chitanda and I are…

"Yes, I love you, too. Tell dad I said I love you. Okay, good night." She hangs up the phone and brings the food to the table. Whoa, quite the feast she is presenting.

"I'm guessing nobody is coming home tonight from that call?" I help her place the food on the table.

"Yes, they were supposed to meet someone today at a shrine but got delayed and now this weather." She places a large salad bowl in the middle, the veggies inside are arranged to a flowery appeal, splendid work. "But I don't think they were going to make it home anyways."

"Then, you're home alone a lot?"

"It's not too often but I understand they are busy. Don't get me wrong, I don't hold it against them. They spend time with me whenever they can."

"I see. That's good then." Her smile wipes away any concern. "But I notice you failed to inform them of a guest staying over tonight."

"Then should I have told them?"

"Thank you for being considerate of me, Chitanda-san." I bow with gratitude but before I could sit up, my stomach growls louder than I have ever heard. "Ha-ha… he is grateful as well."

That was embarrassing. She covers her mouth but fails to hide her laugh. "Then please, enjoy the meal."

"Thank you for the meal." I offer my thanks before digging in. And I must say I'm more than impressed she prepared dinner so quickly. One mustn't underestimate the daughter of a farming family, she's like a pro.

"So how is it? Does anything taste weird?"

"What's with that unsure tone? I'm sure you've cooked for your mom and dad plenty of times seeing how well you did without even asking for my help." She still stares at me, dissatisfied with my answer. "It's delicious Chitanda, very."

I can say that again without a second thought and Chitanda seems more than happy about it. Though I think she might be spoiling me. "Shrimp tempura as a main with pickled vegetables, nikujaga, and miso soup, do you always eat like this?" Not that I'm complaining of course.

"We actually have bigger meals than this, since mom and I would be working in the kitchen together."

"Hm, it sounds like you two might be fighting in there despite all the room, also lots of leftovers." I smile before taking a sip of her soup. Oh, this is pretty good. I think that's baby anchovies.

"She taught me everything at first but then tried to kick me out of the kitchen when I started learning all her tricks. It came to the point where I had to spy on her to figure out what other things she hasn't taught me yet."

"A prodigy chef you say?"

"Jeez, Oreki-san, I'm not conceited enough to call myself a prodigy or a chef. And you still haven't tried the salad yet."

"Sorry but there's already so much in front of me." This was already a little extravagant by my standard. "Tomato, cucumber, lettuce, and carrots… Is this salad perhaps?"

"They're all from my garden." Huh, that's pretty impressive.

"Then I'll try some." I pick up a sliced tomato cut perfectly into a bite portion. I freeze for a second as Chitanda stares at me without reserve. Is this what it feels like when animals are being stared at while it's trying to eat? With a sigh, I pop it into my mouth and surprised by the sudden and brief sweetness.

"It was sweet. Did you add sugar?" That just made me question what a tomato should taste like.

"Who would put sugar in a salad bowl?"

This is true but, "A tomato can taste sweet like that?" It's like I'm eating it for the first time.

"You can't get it any fresher."

"You really can't when you have it growing in your front yard, sounds convenient." I take another bite. Whoa, the cucumber is pretty good, too.

"Doesn't it?" She beams with a satisfied nod. This is definitely a meal I won't soon forget. It would have been perfect if it were not for my phone going off in my pocket. I check to see who it was and feel my stomach turn over seeing my sister's name on the screen.

Crap, I got too relaxed and forgot to call home. They're probably worried since I'm not home for dinner. I check with Chitanda and she nods saying its okay for me to answer.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!" You could at least ask if I was safe and sound. And besides, you should know where I'm at.

"Asking where I am, you should already know."

"Don't get smart with me. You could have at least called. I thought you might have decided to ride through the storm or something crazy." I will not lie. I did consider it. "So, what are you doing right now?"

I pause, staring at the sumptuous meal before me. "… Eating."

"… Did you take a bath?"

"Y-Yeah, I did." Gah, not good, I answered without thinking.

"… You're getting quite comfortable, aren't you?" Her voice is silky soft yet succulently scornful.

"Oh shut up." I knew that was coming. "Sorry for not calling sooner. Couple of stuff happened, and I was helping and forgot to call."

"Could you be more specific than stuff?"

"I was working." I kill that conversation before it could get started.

"Unfriendly as ever, would it hurt to show some affection for your sister?"

"Yes, I'll try to remember that when I come home." I keep up my monotonous streak.

"Cute too I see. So, you're going to be spending the night there?"

"It's beyond my control." I say like it's not my fault.

"Yes-yes, then I'll tell mom and dad you're at Satoshi's place"

"Huh? Satoshi?"

"Or should I tell them the truth, where there only son is staying, alone with a girl?"

Ugh! She got me. "I'll be counting on you." And there goes another one onto the list of things my sis has on me.

"But of course, I'm your dependable big sister after all." There you go getting cocky. "Well then, good luck, and don't forget to check your wallet."

"My wallet? What did you—hello? Hello?" She hung up on me! And what did you do to my wallet? If it weren't for Chitanda laughing, I probably would have stared at my phone for a good minute.

"Sorry about that." I set my phone aside.

"Don't worry. It was quite interesting to watch."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes, very." Such cruel honesty, yet I can't even think of hating her for it. "But we should finish dinner before it gets cold."

"Hm, that would be a problem. Well then, thank you for the meal." I dig back in.

* * *

A dull roar above my head suddenly awakens me. It takes a second for me to consciously register the patter of rain in the background before another roll of thunder rumbles outside. However, that's not the only reason why I woke up in the middle of the night.

"I'll never drink that much tea again." It was amazing to watch how Chitanda gracefully fill my cup before I knew it. Throwing the blankets off, I hug my body feeling a chill. Opening the sliding door, I stare at the rain hitting the glass panes surrounding the house. Crap, now I have to go even more.

I think I'm heading the right way. I did take a bath so I know it's somewhere in this general direction. I don't want to wake up Chitanda just so I can relieve myself. But just as I thought I might get that desperate, I hear the flush of a toilet just around the corner.

"Chitanda?" I call her name. There's light coming from under the door. Just as I was about to knock, the door opens and she nearly falls backward with a scream. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She takes a moment to take a deep breath, her hand over her chest. "I apologize as well. I didn't think I'd see you there."

"I'm guessing you don't normally drink tea after dinner?"

"We did drink quite a bit, didn't we? Um, is there something wrong?"

"Well… I also need to go." I point to the toilet behind her.

"Oh!" She quickly steps out of the way, allowing me entry. "I'm sorry, good night Oreki-san."

I watch her turn the corner before closing the door. She was probably being modest when she said 'quite a bit'. The teapot was refilled three or four times I believe. But then again, we were both working on the anthology manuscript. I really need to thank her. At this rate, I might be done with this much sooner than I initially thought.

"But seriously, that was too much tea…" I groan, never in my life have a stood so long while relieving myself. My bladder wouldn't have lasted till morning. I reach over to flush the toilet and notice it, my wallet in the clothes bin. My memory ignites with my sister's last words.

After washing my hands, I pick it up while checking if Chitanda might have touched it. Though I'm positive she's not one to pick through other people's things, knowing my sister did something is making me more nervous than usual. My ID, money, a few cards, nothing seems to be out of place. But what's this round…!

"What the hell are you putting in other people's wallet, sis?" My throat involuntarily gulps as I stare at the square wrapper. The obvious ring shape and the heart patterns on the side, there's no way anyone could deny what it is.

No doubt my sis is thinking about me. I guess I can appreciate the thought, but I wasn't planning on doing anything, though she would never believe me. Whatever, I'm tired. I just want to go back to sleep.

Turning the lights off, I head towards my room. But it took me a minute to realize and remember just how big Chitanda's house is. I look down one corridor and turn my head to the other. "It looks exactly the same."

I open a couple of doors. One used for storage, another completely empty, and one is like a banquet area for parties. Turning another corner, I stop feeling déjà vu. It was like that time I got lost the last time I was here. "If I go down here…"

A normal hinged door by the corner, that's Chitanda's room. I feel somewhat embarrassed mistaking her room for the bathroom the last time I visited. But seeing how hard she was searching for answers about her uncle, I kind of felt like working harder, just a little.

Just as I was walking away, my ear catches something. Taking another peak at the door, my brain is telling me to walk away, that I'm just going to get caught up in something. This is Chitanda after all. I can't let my guard down. And still, my legs move towards the door. Looking closer, it's slightly ajar.

"… Oreki…"

I freeze hearing my name. Crap, did she hear me coming? Should I sneak back? Waiting for a couple seconds, I don't hear my name but do hear something. Taking a few steps closer, I slowly raise my hand to knock, but I'm frozen again when I hear her, "Oreki-san… Oreki-san…"

She's saying my name but not like she's calling me out from the tone of her voice. Standing by the door crack, I can see her sitting down, head on her desk. Is she still working this late at night?

"Nn… Oreki… -san…" Looking down, I could see both her hands between her legs before it dawns on me. I take a step back, hearing soft moans leaking out the room.

"You… got to be kidding." My head is wrestling with itself. My rational is screaming to make myself scarce, getting caught would just be the start; however, my lower half is rooted on the spot.

"Oreki-san!" Her voice suddenly gets louder. Curiosity bests me as I slowly take another peek. Her sighs more frantic as her hip squirms and legs coiling around the chair. Hearing the sound of my name on her voice again and again, my skin tingles every time I hear it. Her head suddenly thrown back, mouth agape, she's still as a statue for a few seconds then gasps for breath.

I just realize, I peeped on a girl until she climaxed. This could be considered a crime, no? The show being over, I take two steps back and hear the last thing I need. The floor board squeaks the loudest I've ever heard. Wondering why it was suddenly so quiet, I also realize that it stopped raining outside. The situation only seems to be getting worse.

"Is someone there?" Chitanda's voice quivers. I'm sure she's smart enough to know there's only one other person in the house. Taking another step, it feels as if the floor is against me as it squeaks more.

Swift thumping of feet comes closer until the door is flung open. Chitanda stares at me before half covering her face. The dim light from her room alone, I could tell she was blushing ear to ear as she takes a couple steps back.

"How long… were you there?"

"I don't… know." Was it a few seconds or was it a couple of minutes? It happened so quickly, I'm still trying to take it all in myself.

"Oreki-san… saw me. Oreki-san, you saw everything?" She falls to the floor. I reach out trying to catch her reflexively. "No… No-no-no."

"H-Hey, are you okay?" This is not good. She's starting to babble.

"No-no, you saw me. You saw me doing it. No-no, please no. Don't, don't look at me. Don't look. He saw me while I… no… no-no-no. This can't be happening."

"It's alright!" I grab her by the shoulder. "Really, it's fine. I'm sorry I peeked. It was an accident. And…ugh, I think all guys and girls do that. So it's fine." What the hell am I saying? I don't care, just please calm down.

"Then… you've done it, too? By yourself?" You're seriously asking me that kind of question?! Can't you figure that out yourself?! Whatever, I just nod my head, unable to say it. "Then… you think about girls when you do it then."

"It would feel very wrong for me if I thought about a guy." She giggles at my comeback. At least she's not panicking now.

"Then Oreki-san, is there someone you think about when you do it?"

"… Really?"

"You peeked on me." Is she blackmailing me?!

"I said that was an accident."

"You accidentally peeked on me?" Now you're making me sound like a criminal.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Oreki-san…" Ugh, she is not going to let me go is she?

"Y-Yeah, I think about girls when I do it." Where is she trying to go with this?

"Could you possibly… tell me whom?" Her eyes are firmly looking into mine, speaking more loudly than words. My previous question already answered. I look away, biting my tongue wanting to keep it to myself.

"I…" I try to look at her again, and her eyes bore almost right through me. "I'm only going to say this once. And you can't tell anyone, you hear me? You promise? Not anyone!"

She leans in closer and nods her head, those eyes never once breaking its stare.

"I've thought about you, I'm mean even before when… but lately, after what happened last week, when we almost… I've thought about you more than I… I-I've thought about you a lot, okay?" Please God, kill me now. Erase me from existence. I don't how I'm going to keep living after this.

"Oreki-san has… about me…" Chitanda speaks before her face glows red again. "That's… it's so embarrassing if you say that."

"Aren't you the one who asked?" I can feel every hair on my body standing on end right now. My whole body feels like jelly. I'm surprised I haven't fallen over yet.

"B-But still, if you're thinking about when you're… doing that I… I…" She turns away, hiding her face.

"J-Just drop it, okay?" God, I'm feeling more embarrassed by her reaction. "I'm sorry about what happened. I'm going back to my room now."

"Ah, wait!" Her hand catches me before I can take a single step. "Um, I… was wondering. If you wanted, do you want to continue? Last week, when I… when we…"

"Y-You're sure? You don't sound too sure." She can't be serious, right?

"I'm sure, sure! You've done so much for me. I've always been thinking of ways to repay you." Wait a second, repay me? That's why she started that whole mess last week?

"What do you mean?"

"I want to return the favor in some way. I guess I wanted to make you happy."

By doing something like this, you wanted to make me happy? There it is again, this bad feeling. Almost similar to what happened last time. Something about it, I can't describe it. What's wrong with me? All I can hear in my head is a voice telling me, "I can't accept that."

Chitanda blankly stares back at me. Most likely she didn't expect her offer to be refused. Standing up, I turn to walk away but she grabs hold of me once more.

"Wait, you're mad. You're mad, aren't you?"

I'm not mad, or am I? I don't know. Something just feels wrong. I don't like it, like a splinter in my head. Can't figure it out, but this isn't right. Why? Because it's only a favor, she's only doing this to repay me. Nothing more, it's frustrating. Wait, it's frustrating?

"Oreki-san?"

"Just… let go already." I clench my teeth, grabbing a fistful of my hair.

Why am I frustrated? She's doing this for you. Right, this is for me. Because I was there to help her, she wants to repay me. What's so bad about that? I happened to be there, just happened. So what if I wasn't? What if I didn't happen to be there? What then?

"Oreki-san, please tell me, I won't understand if you won't talk."

"Quiet, I'm trying… to think."

If I wasn't there, instead someone else was there to help. Would she have done the same? That's…

"Oreki-san, please tell me why."

"Just give that favor to someone else!" I'm surprised at myself for shouting like that but more surprised by the stunned look on her face. "S-Sorry, that's not what I…"

I sputter pathetically, unable to think. What did I just say? But it feels like my chest has been cleared out. Why do I feel like this?

"First, I would like to apologize if I was vague and confused you." She bows her head unexpectedly, "Nevertheless, I must make this clear between you and I. Do I seem like that kind of girl to you?"

Her question is like a slap to my face, and the answer must have been there on my face as I see a smile on hers not a second sooner.

"I'm relieved you don't see me that way."

"I… I'm…" I don't know what to say. What should I say? An apology is more than likely a good start.

"This time, I'll try to be a little more forthcoming." I'm paralyzed as she abruptly wraps her arms around and hugs me. "Do you remember what I said Oreki-san, that I would only do this for you? I really meant it, every word."

"Only… me?" My memory is a little fuzzy, but I do feel like she said something that. No, it's the same exact words. Was it last week during that time?

"Yes, only you Oreki-san." What's this feeling? Not so long ago it felt like the insides of my chest were being stretched and pulverized back and forth. But now, it's quiet, peaceful, like a gentle wind after a storm.

"I don't mean to be invasive but there's something I need to know." Wait, she's not possibly going to ask me that question is she? The four letter word question.

"But maybe just a little bit, do you… were you…" Please, don't say it. "Jealous?"

"… What?" I'm relieved of one tension only to have it replaced with another. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's because of that, you know. I'm still trying to figure out why you got mad so suddenly." So she's saying. "Did you get mad because you felt jealous I might have given away my favor to another boy?"

It feels like she shot an arrow into my skull. "That's… plausible."

"Then look into my eyes and say it." Our eyes meet and already knew I couldn't lie to her. I try to look away, but she regains my attention by shouting, "Oreki-san!"

Once again, I'm ensnared by her gaze. You can't escape. I should just get it over with and make it as quick and painless as possible. "Alright, you're right. I was a little jealous like you said, only a little."

"Only a little?" Didn't you just say a little?

"… I was very jealous, okay?" She's never going to settle for a half hearted answer, is she? But at least she's back to her normal self now. "Are you happy?"

"Well, I do feel happy that you would feel jealous over me." Yeah, even I would probably feel happy if Chitanda should ever feel jealous when I'm close to another girl. I think it'd probably look pretty cute. Could it be that's how she feels right now? She covers her mouth, probably hiding a smile.

"Well it's late, so I think I'll head back to bed now." I get up to leave, but my hand is caught once more. "What is it this time?"

"Um… well, you see." The way she's fidgeting is making me nervous already. "If it's not a bother, may I come with you?"

* * *

'_To be continued…'_

* * *

[Please leave a Review. I like to hear my reader's thoughts. Progress updates will be posted on my profile page. Try not to hate me for this.]


End file.
